Say Goodbye
by Sky High Limits
Summary: Tsuna always thought Mukuro would never betray him and stab him in the back since he thought they were friends. He was dead wrong, but he couldn't help wonder why Mukuro said bye. That would not be the last time they meet, they both knew that, so why goodbye? AU? In Future. I don't own the cover picture! One shot for now...


**Hello! =) This it my third story, so I don't know if it will be great or not... But please tell me if it is because then I might do more stories like this. Well, go ahead and (hopefully) enjoy this! This is a one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the poem or KHR!**

* * *

_** ~ Say Goodbye ~**_

* * *

**You say you are my friend**

**But you stab me in the back**

**I sit here in my blood**

**Wondering if you will ever come back**

* * *

_"Oya? Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?" The scene in front of Mukuro was of the college freshman surrounded by photos of when everyone was younger._

_"Say, Mukuro, are you my friend?" Tsuna looked up and into Mukuro's eyes. This caught the illusionist off guard._

_"Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi, what has led you to ask me such a question?" Mukuro was amused._

_"Everyone, even Hibari, says you're only going to hurt me and stab me in the back. Then you're going to do what you always said you would: possess me and destroy the world." Tsuna's eyes that have sharpened over the few years were sad and looked hopeful at him._

_"Kufufu, of course I'm your friend." Mukuro smirked as Tsuna smiled, actually believing in him._

_"I knew you were, Mukuro."_

* * *

~ Years later when Tsuna is Vongola Decimo ~

_'I should have listened to everyone.' _This was the thought running over and over in Decimo's mind.

Vongola Decimo was in his office that was destroyed and had some blood splattered on the walls laying on his stomach. He was covered and laying in his own blood. There was a hole in one of the walls of his office, and the door was destroyed.

Tsuna with his eyes starting to dull was thinking what he did to deserve this. To be betrayed and stabbed in the back by your friend was such a painful thing, and being told it was going to happen by your other friends for many years just made it worse.

Tsuna couldn't help but hope and wonder if Mukuro would change his mind and comeback to help him. No, come back to his family and be his friend again.

* * *

**And as I suffer**

**The days go by**

**I'm wondering what is this**

**Why do I feel so dry?**

* * *

After Tsuna was finally found in his horrible state, he was rushed to the medical wing of his estate. He was found by his other Mist Guardian, Chrome, who probably found out what Mukuro was planning.

~ Weeks later ~

"Decimo, you are clear to go." The doctor who has been taking care of Tsuna said.

"Are you sure? I don't feel so well." Tsuna looked pale and sick, but the doctor couldn't find out exactly what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong, Decimo?" The doctor got out a board to write on.

"Well, my chest hurts, and it gets worse as the days go by. I also feel...dry. Why do I feel so dry?" Tsuna looked to see what his reaction would be. It didn't change.

"Hm, maybe you should rest for a few more days. We'll see if you feel any better then."

"Alright..."

* * *

**We once used to be happy**

**But now it's all disappeared**

**This feeling of pressure **

**Is slowly getting near**

* * *

_"Mukuro! Come on! Chrome's waiting for us!" They were walking down a street and heading to where Tsuna's friends were at._

_"Kufufu, do not order me around, Vongola." It was one of the few times Tsuna got to see Mukuro in regular clothes and not the usual school uniform._

_"Hie! I'm sorry, but Chrome has been waiting for awhile for us to pick her up. I don't want to make her wait anymore." Chrome was to meet them at a shop to go along with them._

_"Nagi will be fine. Lets just go." They continued to walk, but Tsuna couldn't keep walking anymore._

_"Mukuro, walk fast-" Tsuna tripped on his foot while beginning to speed walk and looking at Mukuro, but lucky for him Mukuro saw it coming and caught him._

_"Watch where you are going, or it will take longer to get to Nagi." Mukuro scolded while rolling his eyes as well._

_"Ah, s-sorry..." Tsuna blushed from embarrassment._

_"*Sigh* Tsunayoshi, don't worry. Nagi is fine, and I will know if she is in trouble or not."_

_"Haha, I guess you're right. I just can't stop worrying about her."_

_"Oya, oya? Do you like my dear Nagi?" Mukuro got a little defensive._

_"W-What? No, I just like her as my friend." Tsuna blushed again._

_"Kufufu-"_

"Mukuro!" Tsuna was in his bed in the hospital wing again. Tsuna was sweating so much that it soaked most of the bed as well.

"D-Decimo?" His sudden outburst startled the doctor in the room.

"Eh? It was just a...a dream..." Tsuna looked down at his hands.

"What was a dream, Decimo?" The doctor turned his attention to the patient.

"Ah, nothing." Tsuna looked and (fake) smiled at him.

"Mmh... Decimo, do you feel better?" The doctor questioned.

"No, but I'll just go to sleep again." The doctor didn't argue with him.

_'Why do I feel all this pressure around me? I can feel something slowly getting near as well, something big.'_

* * *

**My suffering increases**

**As the days go by**

**And I'm sitting here wondering**

**Why you said goodbye**

* * *

_'Mukuro, why did you increase my suffering? I have been suffering all my life. Before the mafia I was always suffering from loneliness and bullying. Then it was the thought of bringing my only friends into mafia. The suffering of the thought that people are getting killed because of me hurts eternally. Now, you are causing me even more suffering.' _Tsuna was sitting in his bed and staring at the ceiling of his room with dull and blank eyes.

_'But even though you are causing me all this pain, I still can't help but wonder why you had said goodbye. That was not the end, and you knew it. So, why goodbye, Mukuro?'_

**- END -**

**Yo, what do you think? Please tell me by reviewing! Also, criticism is welcomed, as well as flames! I will use them to burn my Dying Will! If you liked this, then please check out my other story, _Escape_! Well, BYE! (^.^)/**


End file.
